Heretofore, it has been well known to provide a quick connect and disconnect coupling between the boom of a heavy duty machine and a stick, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,651, 5,108,252 and 5,484,250. These prior known coupling members include a female coupling member on the stick and a male coupling member attached to the boom. The female member includes a pin that may be engaged by either a grabber or a picker on the male coupling member to initiate engagement between the coupling members and allow the coupling members to be pivoted into mating interengagement. Additionally, the coupling members described in the above patents include locking means for locking the members together by articulated T-bars; threaded shafts and nuts; and wedge-shaped locking bars driven by a motor and gearbox assembly. These locking means are not always reliable during coupling and uncoupling operations.